Better than Blankets
by ArgentumAurora
Summary: Few people would dare to argue with Erza Scarlet. Under normal circumstances, Jellal wouldn't challenge the Queen of the Fairies, but tonight just so happens to be unnaturally cold, and he doesn't plan on letting her hog the blankets all night long. *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Better than Blankets

 **Pairing:** Jerza

 **Time Limit:** 20 Minutes

 **Prompt:** Sleeping together and fighting for the blankets (via otp-fanfic-ideas of Tumblr)

 **Notes:** Part of my Daily One-Shot thing. Jerza is one of my biggest ships, and I realized I'd never written a single piece of fanfiction for them! It was mortifying! I had to remedy that, and this prompt seemed just too cute for them. (It's been a little while since I last watched Fairy Tail, so I'm sorry if they're a little out of character!) Enjoy!

* * *

Jellal collapsed onto the bed shortly after 9 o'clock. It'd been a long day; Fairy Tail's Strongest Team had been working with xx on a request asking them to slay a herd of pesky monsters bothering a small country town. The job had been relatively easy, once they found the monsters in question.

Jellal had never seen creatures that could transform into dandelions before today. The nasty little flowers had left more than a fair share of stinging bites on his legs. Poor Lucy and Wendy had picked flowers to put in each other's hair and gotten bites to the face as well. They were lucky to have Wendy's healing abilities on hand.

Now, the two guilds were spending the night in a small inn before parting ways the next morning. Leave it to Mira to make the room reservations and Jellal got assigned the same room as Erza. Mira wasn't always as subtle as she thought she was.

"Erza, can we go to bed now?" Jellal groaned, staring tiredly at the ceiling. The paint was peeling.

"I've got three paragraphs left in my chapter. Wait," Erza commanded. The scarlet-haired mage didn't bother to look up from her novel. She was sitting in a worn down chair in the corner of the room, curled up in a fluffy bathrobe with her hair tied in a neat knot behind her head. Erza looked incredible when she was fighting monsters, but Jellal thought she looked just as beautiful sitting here doing nothing of much importance.

Jellal rolled over. The bed was a queen size, plenty big enough for the two of them, although Jellal was a little worried about the bedsheets. The inn had been about to do laundry when they arrived, leaving them with only a single, worn-out sheet on the bed. Naturally, it was an unusually cold night for autumn.

"Where're the blankets?" Erza asked, startling Jellal. The blue-haired mage jumped. She'd finished her chaper faster than he'd expected her to.

"They're doing laundry, remember?" Jellal prompted her. Erza nodded, seeming to remember now. Jellal laid back against the pillows and watched her untie her hair and take off the bathrobe, revealing a somewhat skimpy set of silk pajamas underneath. The Heavenly Body mage had to turn his attention back toward the bedside table until she had climbed into the bed beside him and turned off the lights.

A stifling silence feel over the two. Now that there was nothing else to occupy their minds, the two wizards began to shiver. "Erza, don't you have more blankets in all that luggage of yours?" Jellal asked.

"No," Erza admitted. "And I'm cold, give me the blankets."

The scarlet-haired woman yanked the blanket toward her, shocking Jellal with the sudden onslaught of cold air. His pajamas were warm, but not nearly enough to prevent the chill from seeping in and settling in his bones.

"Oh no, I'm freezing too. We'll share them," Jellal declared, reaching over and pulling some of the sheets back from her.

"Go get your coat, Fernandes," Erza retorted, snatching the blankets back again. _Jeepers, can't we at least share?_ Jellal's mind whined as he stood up and obediently fetched his thick coat from the hook it hung on near the door to their hotel room.

Settling into the bed again, Jellal threw his coat across his body as a sort of blanket. The thick fabric was able to defend against a little bit of the cold air, but it still wasn't as good as the blankets. Jellal rolled over so that he and Erza were facing each other. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep yet.

"Can you requip into something warmer?" Jellal asked. He _really_ wanted a share of that blanket. It was warmer than it had originally looked, and combined with his coat, it should be able to fend off most of the night's chill.

"Nothing that I could sleep in," Erza sighed. She opened one brown eye and studied Jellal so closely that his cheeks began to heat up. He had no time to react before she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against her.

 _Holy crap, she's really warm!_ Jellal thought. His mind began to wander, realizing that he could feel everything Erza did right now. Every breath, every slight movement registered against Jellal's body, so much that it was almost overwhelming.

"Would you relax? You're as stiff as a board," Erza grumbled. Realizing that she was right, Jellal tried to relax and let the tension leak out of his body. He even threw an arm across her (tentatively, of course, because it was always safest to act with caution around the Queen of the Fairies).

Erza breathed a contented-sounding sigh, her breath warming against Jellal's neck. The Heavenly Body mage had left his coat on the other side of the bed, but that wasn't important now. He stifled a laugh; even though she'd instigated the cuddling, Erza still kept the blanket strictly to herself. Somehow, though, Jellal didn't feel cold anymore.

 **More Notes:** On Archive of Our Own I do a Daily One Shot thing. My account on there is ArgentumAurora if you guys want to check out what else I write!


End file.
